googologywikiaorg-20200223-history
User blog:Nyl El'Lar/The Game of Life (But not Conways!)
...and now the 680th dominion of mine has come to write once more... I’ve been around a long time and don’t play games - or do I? Yes, of course I do. It’s all a game. You’re the game, and I make the rules. Everything is a game. I love games. Why? Because no matter your life you can always play games. No matter what the outside world is like, you can always have fun in knowing it is all a game, and watch foolish people destroy their lives because they cannot grasp such a fundamentally simple truth - it’s all a game! I watch as people destroy themselves because they don't know how to laugh. Yes, I see people suffer great losses because they can’t let a petty dispute go. They play the game too, like me, but they do not know they are playing but a game, and that is why they are the losers. These people seem to genuinely feel by trudging on through stolid years of jobs they really hate and learning what they’ll never practically use because they think they will "become someone"! I ask you, “what are they coming to”? Well an end, yes, but I mean that rhetorically, for the self-aware reader. These people are nothing because they are not a part of the game yet, and someone who does not know they are in a game cannot be a player - a person - these people are shells of individuals. Wrinkled bodies of age with the minds of babies, little more than drones - flies - really. That is why I keep coming back here, as insignificant as this site really is to me. It clearly isn’t because this means anything to me, because it means nothing to you too, and I know this. I know you do not actually derive any greater joy in life from visiting this site, and I know you could care less if this place existed or not. You think this way deep inside, but most of you are still trapped in the absurd view there is some vestige significance still here. That is why I keep coming here, to open your eyes to The Game, the best Game you, I, or anyone could ever play! Right now, I’m going to ask a favor of you, the reader. Yes you! I want you to close your eyes, and imagine a world without yourself. Please don’t take this the wrong way, it’s not that I want to spoil your day or anything, just, imagine with no emotional prejudice how things might turn out had you never been born. Do this for a few minutes, then open your eyes. Okay, done? How do you feel? Well, don’t worry, now that you’re in this world I think you ought to appreciate your significance, because you are special. You have the power to influence a great deal of future history, and you have already left quite the footprint on the space-time continuum. Just, one thing - do you really know the influence you have? You can create any notation you please if you knew this influence, and you would be leagues farther than you are know if only you knew. Pitifully, I know many of you will not know, and will likely not even understand what I’m saying. But I pay those people no mind, because they are nothing - flies - really. So my message is that what you have here, on this site, is a fantastically engaging game, and you can still make a success out of it for yourselves if you treat it as such. Otherwise, I will continue to rack up points, and you will forever be out of the game, as I continue to win the Best Game Ever. As The Game continues, may you all laugh, smile, and play it well! So long! Category:Blog posts